


Lost

by agdhani



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: CRY ME A RIVER, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 00:39:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3467927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agdhani/pseuds/agdhani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Athelstan tries to escape fate</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost

If only he’d listened.

He didn’t know these paths. This wasn’t his land, his home. He was here at the whim of one man, the man he had fled through the mist to escape, flight that brought him to this rocky promontory overlooking the sea.

But it wasn’t the man he had fled. It was himself and feelings he didn’t understand. Now here he was, lost to his God and himself.

Maybe he should jump. It would be a sin, but at least he would be lost no longer.

Out of the mist it came. One word changed everything.

“Priest.”


End file.
